


"Kurze"

by Sourlander



Series: Poe Dameron [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/pseuds/Sourlander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron vermeidet Beziehungen und das aus gutem Grund. Seine Loyalität gilt dem Widerstand. Voll und ganz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Kurze"

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist meine erste Fanfiction hier auf AO3... ich will sie auf jeden Fall noch übersetzen... aber bis dahin: viel Spaß!

** Kurze **

 

Die leicht gewellten, roten Haarsträhnen fielen ihr frei in die Stirn. So hatte er sie in der letzten Nacht das erste Mal überhaupt gesehen. Sonst trug sie das Haar niemals offen und wenn er ehrlich war, war der Moment, in dem sie den strengen Knoten gelöst hatte, der gewesen, der sein Interesse geweckt hatte. Interesse... nicht viel mehr. Ihr Atem ging ruhig und stet. Noch immer war sie im tiefsten Schlaf und beinahe tat es ihm leid die Wärme ihres Bettes verlassen zu müssen. Hier liegen zu bleiben war allerdings keine Option. Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht verwehren sie noch einmal näher an sich zu ziehen und einen federleichten Kuss auf die Schläfe der Frau zu drücken, die er so niemals wieder sehen würde. Sie wusste das und sie war es gewesen, die das Thema überhaupt erst angeschnitten hatte. Sie hatte ihn nicht einmal beim Vornamen genannt und beim Gedanken daran musste er grinsen.

            Poe richtete sich vollends auf, schob das Laken von sich und begann sich so geräuschlos wie möglich anzuziehen. Es ging nicht darum eine gesunde Beziehung aufzubauen. Sie befanden sich im Krieg mit der Ersten Ordnung und eine Liebelei konnte er sich nicht erlauben. Ablenkung konnte er sich nicht erlauben. Nicht dauerhaft jedenfalls. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er sich zur Tür ihres kleinen Raums, die Schuhe in der Hand tragend. Durch das kleine Fenster sah er das erste Morgenlicht herein scheinen. Sie würde sicherlich bald aufwachen und nicht überrascht sein darüber, dass er sich davongeschlichen hatte. Grinsend trat er auf den Korridor und ließ die Tür hinter sich zugleiten, bevor er die Schuhe überstreifte und sich ausgiebig streckte. Diese Nacht hatte er gebraucht. Dringend. Und er war dankbar dafür, dass es unkompliziert gewesen war. Das war es nicht immer, wusste er, ebenso wie er wusste, dass es im Widerstand nur einige wenige gab, mit denen er _so_ kompatibel war. Dass sie beide nicht viel mehr wollten als eine Nacht und keiner dem anderen allzu lang hinterher trauern würde. Er hatte den Fehler einmal gemacht, als er noch in der Marine der Neuen Republik gedient hatte. Einmal hatte er sich erlaubt sich zu verlieben und ein paar Monate später war Moraps Schiff von der Ersten Ordnung zerstört worden. Beim Gedanken an den jungen Mann spürte Poe noch immer den beißenden Stich in der Brust und viel mehr brauchte er nicht um sich daran zu erinnern, dass er der Frau, die er zurückgelassen hatte, keine Notiz hinterlassen sollte. So weit durfte es erst gar nicht kommen.

            Poe schüttelte den Kopf und trat aus dem kleinen Barackenkomplex des Widerstand hinaus auf die Ausläufer des Rollfelds. Sofort fiel sein Blick auf seinen X-Flügler. Grinsend schlenderte auf den schnellen Kampfflieger zu und fuhr mit der flachen Hand liebevoll über die schwarze Farbe der Außenhülle, so wie er es seine Mutter bei ihrem A-Flügler so oft hatte tun sehen, den sie nach dem Ende des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs hatte behalten dürfen. Es war auch das erste Schiff gewesen, das er geflogen hatte. Als er zehn Jahre alt gewesen war, hatte er sich einfach in den Kampfflieger geschlichen und hatte abgehoben. Die kurz darauffolgende Bruchlandung in die neu errichtete Scheune hatte ihm die erste Ohrfeige seines Lebens eingefangen, aber Poe hatte es seinem Vater nicht übel nehmen können, denn den Schrecken, das plötzlich sinkende Gefühl, dass alles so schnell vorbei sein konnte, hatte er bis heute auch noch nicht vergessen. Also war er vorsichtiger geworden und hatte seinen Vater gebeten ihm rudimentäre Flugstunden zu geben. Zu mehr war der auch ohnehin nicht fähig gewesen. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln ließ Poe die Hand sinken und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Er musste den alten Mann mal wieder besuchen, wusste Poe.

            Mit einem Mal war er gepackt von einer Energie. Er stemmte die Hände in die Seiten, atmete tief durch, dann streifte er die Jacke ab, warf sie über den Flügel seines Raumschiffs, wandte sich ab und lief geradeaus über die kleine Rasenfläche hinein in den Wald. Laufen würde die überschüssige Energie bald abbauen, wusste er. Er genoss das Gefühl des alten, noch immer taufeuchten Laubs unter seinen festen Stiefeln, die doch eigentlich viel zu schwer waren zum Laufen. Doch das war ihm gleich. Heute jedenfalls, war ihm einfach danach zu laufen, bis die ersten Meldungen eintrafen, die ihm zum Dienst des Widerstands rufen würden. Bis dahin allerdings konnte er und würde er laufen.

            Die Sonne war noch immer nicht ganz aufgegangen, doch ihre ersten Strahlen ließen diesen sommerlichen Duft aus den Pflanzen aufsteigen, der ihn wenigstens entfernt an den Planeten erinnerte auf dem er aufgewachsen war. Versunken in Gedanken an die grünen Bäume und verschwenderischen Farne von Yavin 4, hörte er das Knacken im Gehölz zu spät und als er, offensichtlich morsche, Baum keine drei Meter vor ihm auf dem Waldboden aufschlug, taumelte er schwer atmend zurück. Im nächsten Moment brach ein riesiges, behaartes Ungetüm durch die mannshohen Büsche, das braune Fell zottig und im Maul eine viel kleinere, leblose Kreatur schleppend.

            Kein Blaster dabei, dachte Poe, während er versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu atmen und sich nur nicht zu bewegen. Wie hatte er so dumm gewesen sein und ohne Waffe auf einem unbekannten Planeten einfach so ins Gehölz verschwinden können. Das Ungetüm schnaubte, offensichtlich zufrieden mit seinem Fang und das rote Blut seines Opfers verteilte sich auf dem gerade gefällten Baum, ehe es davon trottete um seine Beute in Ruhe verdrücken zu können. Poe hatte es nicht gesehen.

            Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und sein Atem ging stoßweise, als er sich gegen einen breiten Baumstamm lehnte und langsam daran herunter gleiten ließ. „Scheiße...“, flüsterte er. Sein Körper war noch immer warm vom Laufen, doch Innen hatte sich eine Kälte breit gemacht, die ihm die Luft zu rauben schien. Es hätte so schnell vorbei sein können... „Poe Dameron, Pilot des Widerstands... getötet auf einem gemütlichen Morgenspaziergang...“ Er lachte. Konnte nicht anders als zu lachen, auch wenn er den Blick wohlweißlich von den Blutstropfen fernhielt. Er verschränkte die Hände im Nacken, zog die Knie an und sah stattdessen auf die tiefschwarze Erde unter sich, während er versuchte sich wieder so weit zu fassen, dass er aufstehen und zur Basis zurückkehren konnte, als ein leises Fiepen ihn aufhorchen ließ. Noch ein Tier? Poe ließ die Hände sinken und wandte sich halb in die Richtung aus der das schrille Fiepen gekommen war. Da war es wieder. Auf allen Vieren schob er sich durch die Farne auf das herzzereißende Geräusch zu. „Nein, das ist nicht wahr...“, murmelte er, denn er wusste, dass er sich der Stelle näherte an der das Ungetüm gerade sein Opfer geschlagen hatte. Der Geruch des Blutes stieg ihm in die Nase, doch Poe konnte sich nicht abwenden, auch wenn er nichts lieber getan hätte. Es ging einfach nicht. Das kummervolle Geräusch, trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen, noch ehe er das winzige, schwarze Junge sah. Langsam, um das zusammengekauerte Tier nicht zu erschrecken ging er auf die Knie und streckte ohne zu zögern die Hand danach aus.

            Poe hatte nur rudimentäres Wissen über die Tierwelt dieses Planeten, doch auch ein Laie wie er konnte sehen, dass das Tier vor ihm gerade ein paar Wochen alt sein konnte. Seine Hand streifte das dichte, unendlich weiche Fell des Tieres, das ihn aus riesigen bernsteinfarbenen Augen ansah und sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. „Hey...“, sagte er so ruhig er konnte, doch das Tier, das offensichtlich gerade seine Mutter verloren und noch immer von deren Blut besprengt war, rührte sich nicht. Doch es wehrte sich auch nicht, als Poe es aufhob. Die Wärme, die von dem kleinen Fellknäuel ausging war sofort zu spüren. Er konnte es nicht hier lassen. Nicht allein und vollkommen schutzlos. Poe fuhr sich mit der freien Hand über die Augen. Das Tier zitterte in seinem Arm und beschützend legte er auch den freien Arm um das bebende Wesen. „Hey...“, sagte er wieder, setzte sich hin und drückte das Tier enger an ihn, das offensichtlich spürte, dass von Poe keinerlei Gefahr ausging. „Scheiße, das tut mir so leid...“, wisperte Poe, als er die Nase in das weiche Fell steckte und tief durchatmete. Der Geruch nach Blut haftete an dem Wesen, das vollkommen versteift in seinen Armen lag und wieder schossen ihm Tränen in die Augen. „Scheiße...“

 

„Dameron, du kannst das Vieh nicht behalten!“

            Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er es hörte. Kurz nachdem er Polly, wie er das kleine Tier nannte, zur Basis zurück gebracht hatte, hatten die ersten ihn gefragt, wie er das Tier behalten wollte. Wie er für es sorgen sollte? Poe hatte mit den Schultern gezuckt. Es würde schon gehen. Polly hatte niemanden. War vollkommen allein. Er hatte die Archive des Widerstands über diesen Planeten durchforstet, Polly auf seinem Schoß sitzend, und recherchiert... diese Tierart war vollkommen unbekannt und niemand hatte in den Jahren, die der Widerstand hier eine Basis hatte, je ein Tier dieser Art hier gesehen. Und das beendete Poes Zweifel endgültig. Er konnte Polly nicht zurücklassen und das würde er nicht tun. Immerhin war sie mutterseelenallein... mehr oder weniger.

            Kein Tag verging, dass das schwarzhaarige Wesen nicht mit gespitzten Ohren und auf zwei kurzen Beinen hinter ihm her lief und ihm überall hin folgte. Beebee-Ate litt nicht allzu sehr unter Pollys Versuchen eingefangen zu werden. Sofern ein Droide Spaß haben konnte, schien er sich sogar daran zu erfreuen von der ungeschickten Polly gejagt zu werden, die nur allzu offensichtlich demonstrierte, warum es von ihrer Art nur noch sie zu geben schien... sie war unfähig zu jagen, vertrug nicht jede Art von Gemüse und lebte von dem, was die Küche an Fleischresten für sie abwarf.

            Als es Zeit war aufzubrechen, Beebee-Ate sich in den Astromechsteckplatz des schwarzen X-Flüglers einklinkte, hob Poe Polly in seine Arme und erklomm die Leiter seines Jägers. „Du musst ganz still im Fußraum sitzen“, wisperte er in Polly gespitzte Ohren. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie mit ihm flog, er hatte sie daran gewöhnt, aber an den Hyperraum war sie nicht gewohnt.

            „Dameron, du nimmst sie echt mit?“ Die Stimme kam vom Piloten des X-Flüglers neben ihm und Poe hob beschwichtigend die Hand, als er sich in den Pilotensitz seines Schiffs fallen ließ und Polly noch einen Moment auf dem Schoß hielt.

            „Hör nicht auf ihn, Kurze...“

**Author's Note:**

> Danke für's Lesen!! :-*


End file.
